Feelings
by RandomXbubble
Summary: A 100 one shot challenge based on various moods. Pairings: may vary, but most likely to be Soul X Maka, Black Star X Tsubaki, Kid X Liz or Patti.
1. Acceptance :Soul:

Title: Acceptance  
>Fandom: Soul Eater<br>Characters: Soul  
>Prompt: # 1 - Accepted<br>Word Count: 280

Notes: Yay! I'm back! For those who are/were reading Intoxication: I decided that it's completed. I just can't think up anything more for that story, sorry. Oh and for those (also Intoxication readers :P) about the guy I liked, he did say yes but it didn't work out..but no fear! I met someone else and we're dating now :D

# 1 – Acceptance

He never had been able to fit in back when he was still living with his parents and brother in their mansion. He never could accept the fact that he would never be as good as Wes in playing an instrument.

That was the whole reason he left.

When he had been dragged to a benefit concert by his mother once again, dressed up in a sit and his white hair combed back, he alwasy stood against the wall in a dark corner. He crossed his arms and just stared as his brother chatted with everyone and gracefully played the violin.

Everyone in the room just loved his music. They also said they liked Soul's piano, but they don't understand a thing about good music.

He wasn't even half as good as his brother. He never will be.

The only one Soul could talk to was his grandmother. But he never really did visit her a lot, so that didn't count.

Soul became even more numb with each pasing day he had to spent there. His mind was on auto-pilot doing the same routine every day. Wake up, eat, play piano, eat, sleep. It was exhausting.

Then finally one day he got his ticket out of there and his whole world brightened up. He met new people, saw new places and didn't had to listen to anyone.

It was the best decicion he made in his entire life. Sure, he was doing dangerous things with his meister on a daily basis, he is infected with black blood and got a demon in his mind but that doesn't matter.

He has friends now. Friends who accept him for who he is.


	2. The Lazy Song :Tsubaki, Black Star:

Title: The Lazy Song  
>Fandom: Soul Eater<br>Characters: Black Star, Tsubaki  
>Prompt: # 2 - Bored<br>Word Count: 451

Notes: Black Star is kinda OOC in this but hey, it happens to the best of us ^^  
>Oh and I loooovve the Lazy Song! Such a funny clip :P<p>

# 2 - The Lazy Song

It had finally happened.

The one day Tsubaki had truthfully feared had arrived. She clasped her hands together and watched how Black Star was flipping channels on their tv. Her heart beated fast in fear. Her mind running wild with thoughts.

She didn't had a clue what to do about this, because it's the first time she had ever seen her meister like this.

He was bored.

Black Star was bored.

He wasn't bouncing around the place ranting on about how he will surpass god. He wasn't gone off to play video games with Soul or blackmailing Maka into playing a game of basketball against him. She hadn't even had one complaint form their neighbours all day! It started this morning when he got out of bed, hyperactive and everything just like normal. He ate breakfast and got the phone to call Soul.

Unfortunatly, Maka had another training day scheduled for Soul so that was not an option. Next he called Kid, but he would be cleaning his mansion and making everything symmetrical again after Liz and Patti's party last night.

So, with nothing to do Black Star decided to entertain himself while Tsubaki did her homework. First he trained, doing one thousand push ups, then he ate a 'light' snack consisting of three hamburgers, a bag of patato chips and some cookies. After that he wondered around Death City for one hour before slouching back into the living room and dropping down on the sofa to watch TV.

Tsubaki found him in his current state after she finished all of Black Star and her's homework. It had been a scary moment and now she was pondering on what she was going to do about it. He really did seem bored. There was no sparkle in his eyes, no grin on his face and his whole posture was beginning to look like Soul's instead of his own confident stance.

Tsubaki coughed nervously as she made her way to the couch and sat next to Black Star and his second bag of cookies. She made a mental note to go to the supermarkt to buy some more later today.

Black Star finally stopped flipping the channels. They were now watching some kind of music video of some R&B artist. Tsubaki frowned. What a strange video.. She took a peek at Black Star, who apperantly liked the video clip since he was smiling.

A small smile automatically formed on Tsubaki's face and she looked back at the TV again. Black Star passed her the cookies when the next clip came on.

She took them and started to relax in the couch, deciding that buying new cookies could wait untill tomorrow.


	3. Too Late to Apologize :Kid:

Title: It's too late to apologize  
>Fandom: Soul Eater<br>Characters: Death the Kid, Liz, Patti  
>Prompt: # 3 - Awake<br>Word Count: 389

Notes: Poor Kid ^^' but I simply couldn't resist it!  
>_<p>

# 2 – It's too late to Apologize

He was tired, exhausted and wanted nothing more then to fall asleep and drift off into his symmetrical dream land, but..he couldn't.

Not after the disaster that his guns called a 'party' happened last night. It was horrbile. The guest were asymmetrical! Old friends of Liz and Patti's from their days on the street. Kid never stood a chance.

His whole house was ruined by those damn people! Picture frames were tilted exactly two centimeters, they lightened only two of the four candles and didn't even fold the toilet paper! Kid was outraged the next morning. He had been away on a secret mission for his father and left Liz and Patti in charge.

He did knew they were going to throw a party, 'just a small one' as Liz had stated, but when he came home the said woman laid on the couch with a bottle of wodka in her hand and a thong on her head, passed out by all the alcohol she had drank. Her little sister was wide awake still partying on with her stuffed giraffe.

Kid frowned as he lay in his bed. Ignorant Black Star, he thought. How dare he disturb him in the process of making his house symmetrical again just because Soul couldn't hang out and he thought Kid could! It pissed him off.

His friends don't understand the beauty of symmetry and the horror it is if that symmetry is to be ruined. They never will understand. They only laugh at his funny OCD-ness.

Kid sighed, he knew he was wrong. Sure, they didn't understood it, but they did accept him into their group. Heck, they even dropped by in the evening to help him with the last things. Liz and Patti had been apologizing all day long, even dropping down on their knees and beg for his forgiveness.

He smiled softly, feeling his eyelids become droopy. He knew he could trust Liz and Patti with his life, maybe even with the hou-NO! Absolutly not! No way in hell! His eyes snapped open again and stared at his ceiling, cursing himself for such idiotic thoughts.

He would _not _let Liz and Patti have any more party's, he'd be sure of that even if it meant him not being able to sleep for a very long time. A _very_ _long_ time.


End file.
